DBx: Kurome Ankokuboshi vs Moon Presence
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Kurome Ankokuboshi awoke to a terrifying nightmare, she meets those she just want dead. A Hunter stated in order to wake up, all the Abominations must be killed. Eventually she reached the promised land itself: An eldritch abomination, though, stands in Ankokuboshi's path. Which Bigger Bad will deserve resurrection by awakening...? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning The one true Uzume Tennouboshi, nicknamed by Neptune as Kurome Ankokuboshi was wandering in a flower bed, blood red moon glaring at night, when she saw an old person looking at her as if he saw her his entire life... ???: Go no further, Deceased one. How were you so resistant to the lust for blood the Hunters crave...? Kurome simply objected. Kurome: I was killed by the so-called Goddesses, and I ended up in this world. I don't give a shit about your situation. Now, where's the Entity I demand to kill to bring myself back to life...? ???: Hmph... You're foolish. You'll never defeat the Abomination known by the name of the Moon Presence... Kurome: Show her to me, & I swear I'll prove you wrong... The first Hunter refused until the abomination impaled him. She seemed to resemble that of a Cthulhu Mythos Elder God. Kurome got her megaphone ready. Kurome: GET READY YOU GODDAMN WHATEVER!!! The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Kurome struck with her True Megaphone, doing nothing in the process, Moon Presence then struck with her many tendrils, but Kurome seemed rather pleased... Kurome: Interesting... An Eldritch being who can do just as much as multiple Goddesses at once. But despite the case... Kurome then casually pulled out one of Moon Presence's tendrils, and broke the other, then pulling it out... Kurome: (It isn't enough.) As Moon Presence screeched, Kurome pulled out her Megaphone, And as she screamed through it, the eldritch monster was roaring as a result. Kurome: Pathetic... I was expecting more from the embodiment of this dream... Kurome then activated her Megaphone's twin digital speakers, but before she could finish Moon Presence... ' ''SHING!!! ' It was over in one attack. Kurome could barely move. Her only hope to fight back was the very emblem that represented her, the one thing that could resume the fight... As Moon Presence was about to devour a God of the ZeroDimension, Kurome pressed the emblem to her chest, creating a true abomination... Moon Presence was pushed back by a sphere of bright darkness... Kurome: I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING EXCITING!! HEREAFTER AND BEYOND THE POWER OF THE GODDESSES AND BEYOND!!! I BECOME THEE... THE DARKEST HEART OF ALL: '''DARK ORANGE!' The battle entered the second phase... As Dark Orange prepared for battle, Moon Presence attempted to screech out a Threatening Roar. in an attempt to slow down the Dark Goddess. But Dark Orange's immense size prevented this, and her hand grasped her, and cracked MANY bones... On the verge of death, Moon Presence pierced Dark Orange's chest with an exit wound. Ultimately, it easily shut down Kurome as a result. Kurome: Ahhh... Damn you... I could've awoken to rebirth... I was quite alive in this world... Un-til... Kurome took her last breath as Moon Presence devoured Her... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: I don't think a Dark Goddess is waking up anytime soon... The Winner is... MOON PRESENCE! Kurome Ankokuboshi (SPOILER: The one true Uzume Tennouboshi.) is from NEPTUNIA, owned by !dea Factory & COMPILE HEART. Moon Presence is from Bloodborne, owned by SCEJ. Next Time ???: Ars Magus? Humph. Science is TRUE POWER! Or is it AEthermancy? Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:God vs Abomination themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:BMHKain